Allegiance
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: How the encounter between Amon and his Lieutenant should have gone in the season finale. Kind of spoilers.


"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" the Lieutenant shouted hoarsely before he charged. His kali sticks, battle-worn and ready to be lit, were in his hands before he finished his sentence, their presence almost forgotten by the second-in-command. Almost. Years of training, especially under Amon's ever watchful eye, taught him to never rely on routine or reflex. After all the battles, the Lieutenant learned to never loose vigilance, no matter how comfortable he was with his weapons. To become comfortable was to court laziness, and to court laziness was to court defeat.

_"Light the sticks the moment they are in your hands. Reducing the time spent in preparation is to remove the opportunity for mistakes to be made."_

Of course he had questioned his loyalty in Amon before-only a fool would be so welcoming of an authority who hid its face behind a mask. It had taken years of danger, near death, trial and error to slowly replace that mistrust with loyalty and, in his case, gratitude. Gratitude for showing him the way, for tolerating his rebellions, his schemes to take revenge on the man who had taken away his bending. The first time he learned to mind his weapons.

* * *

The kali sticks never lit.

Amon, his left hand still manipulating the Avatar and her friend, realized this just in time. Not daring to waste a second, his other hand shot out and grabbed the Lieutenants wrist, preparing himself for the shock even as he spun, heaving his second in command in a wide circle.

Thankfully, the older man didn't fall to his knees, but found himself facing Amon in the same spot he had been moments before. His trembling fingers found the switch, allowing the electrical current to run, inwardly cursing himself for his foolishness. Amon would not be merciful twice.

"Listen to me." As always, Amon betrayed no emotion though his voice, his eyes, even his very body language, except to turn and face the Lieutenant more directly. "I understand how you can feel betrayed. I know you feel lied to, cheated, and dubious of our very beliefs. But this changes nothing."

"How can you say that?" the Lieutenant demanded. "You told us the spirits had chosen you. You took away everything I had, all for some self-delusional quest of importance."

"Have you forgotten all that we have done? We have worked together. We have dreamed together, we fought together. Because of your faith in me, in our cause, we have shed enlightenment upon a sinful city. Together we have begun righting the wrongs in this world. I have taken the bending of countless. The past hasn't changed since you have discovered the truth about the present."

Gritting his teeth, the Lieutenant shook his head, his emotions easy to read on his now unmasked face. "You have only proved that benders continue to abuse their powers. In the end, you would erase all the bending in the world but your own so you could be more powerful than the Avatar."

"No, Lieutenant. After I have taken the bending of every man, every woman and child upon this planet, personally ensuring the world was brought to equality...I would die." Amon watched his second's face intently, waiting for any threatening action. When none came, Amon added, "Assuming I live, and find a Waterbender worthy of being my legacy."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Then why not me?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Amon's eyes closed, opening to glance at the floor, where the teenagers had long since fell unconscious from the strain. As he released them, he answered, "You would not have followed my vision at the time. Even if you had, I would not place such a burden on you. I needed you exactly where you have always been. As my Lieutenant, guarding my back, at my side. So-" Amon made eye contact, which the Lieutenant struggled to return. "Can I still count you as my most trusted ally, who I promised long ago to correct the world with?"

The Leiutenant was silent for a long time, eyes darting around the room, weight shifting from one foot to the next. Amon, ever-still, could feel the blood pound through his ears as he waited. Finally, the Lieutenant sheathed his weapons and muttered something about breaking his mask.

"I am sure we can find you a replacement. If not, I'm afraid we'll have to modify one of the chi-blockers for now. In the meantime, we need to lock the Avatar away and restore my name to the public."

"Amon," rasped the Lieutenant. The masked man turned and waited expectantly. The Lieutenant cleared his throat and uttered a coarse, sincere, "Thank you."

Amon walked forward and placed his hand on his Lieutenant's shoulder, thinking that perhaps he too was breaking his mask. "I could not have made it this far without you," the leader of the Equalists replied.

The Lieutenant nodded and looked at the teenagers. "So, how are we to transport them?"


End file.
